


Lost in a way

by Yootbewriting



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yootbewriting/pseuds/Yootbewriting
Summary: Jesse finds himself in the sea, barren land ahead no people to be seen, until night fall when he meets someone strange.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lost in a way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so, this is sort of a post apocalyptic au emphasis on sort of, anyway can't believe I'm back with more selfcest, I actually was planning on posting something else but here we are.

The water is warm, clear, he stands waist deep in it, taking slow steps to the shore, the Sun's rays glitter across the surface, he sits down on the shore legs still in the water, facing the Sun, it's soothing.

He feels like he's been on a long journey, he wiggles his toes, there are fishes on them, they disperse as he does so.

The Sun is low on the sky, _it will be dark soon,_ he thinks, he pulls up his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them, laying his chin on his knees he closes his eyes and sighs, his hair is almost dry already, only half of the Sun is visible now, the sky is purple, streaks of pink clouds across them.

Just as he's about to turn around to see if there's anywhere he could sleep, there is a rustle close by, the crunch of boots on grass, a breathy laughter.

"Well hello." Another laugh.  
"It's been a long time since anyone's been here."

He's frozen in place facing towards the sea, all the warmth from before gone in an instant.

"Ah not the talkative sort are we?" It says, taking some steps closer, he can hear that it's standing on the sand now, probably waiting for his answer, not that patiently, for it isn't long before it speaks up again.

"Huh you're more cowardly then I would have thought, do I sound scary is that it?"  
It says it light heartedly, almost jokingly.

 _I guess I can't sit here forever hoping it leaves,_ he convinces himself to turn around still in the water, two bright orange eyes stare at him, it appears to have sat down while he was turning around, knees crossed, one elbow propped up, hand on it's cheek the other arm slung lazily over the other leg.

"Hoo you finally dared to."

A smirk then, tugging at it's lips, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight, it speaks again.

"Surprised by what you see eh?" It leans forward a bit looking interested.

Jesse bites his lip, hands clenched at his sides, he scoots a little deeper into the water afraid of what he assumes is a man will come closer, a breeze blows by, it has a chill to it now, the water however is somehow still warm, he looks up wanting to look at something other then those haunting orange eyes, the stars are out it brings him a little comfort, the milky way is visible, all clustered together like it always is.

He seems to have gotten lost in thought, completely captivated by the stars, because when he looks toward where the strange man is, he's gone.

Jesse frantically looks behind himself purely out of instinct, when he looks back, those glowing eyes are mere inches away from his own face, the other man is bending down at waist with his hands behind his back, his teeth really are sharp, _so close,_ there's a finger under his chin tilting his head up, Jesse shivers at the contact.

"Cold are we? Hmm." Another smirk this one more devious.  
"You have pretty eyes."

He says, his other hand playing with the hair on Jesse's cheek, Jesse trys to lean away, the hand on his chin tightens at this holding him firmly if not roughly in place, and the hand playing with his hair abruptly moves to the back of his neck, Jesse can't help but whimper at this.

A breath ghosts over his ear, in his distress he hadn't noticed that those piercing eyes had stopped boring into his own, Jesse inhales through his nose.

"Sleep well."

He says stroking Jesse's ear with his nail, chuckling lightly he finally removes his hands from Jesse, shows his teeth and walks into the night, disappearing in the shadows.

Jesse knows he won't be able to sleep not while he's still out there somewhere, but after hours desperately trying to keep his eyes open he caves, laying down, head on the sand the rest of body still in the water, he falls asleep with the other mans laughter playing in his ears, lulling him to sleep.

He awakes to the Sun in his eyes, and one especially loud seagull screech, he slowly opens his eyes, blinking away sleep, trying to get used to the bright light, his head feels like its resting on something slightly firmer then normal sand, he opens his eyes fully and he's met with the man from befores face upside down above him, he sits up quickly his head smacking into the others.

"I'm so sorry." Jesse says hands covering his mouth, _damn my politeness._

"Oooh he speaks." He says. 

Pouting, one hand nursing his forhead.  
"Still hurts though."

"I...I..." Jesse stares at his feet, the sunlight shines on them through the water.

"Hmm lost your voice already?"

He takes a couple steps forward and places his hand on Jesse's forhead,  
Jesse trys to resist but his small amount of sleep catches up to him, making his movements sluggish, his chest is pressed flush against him, the hand on his forhead has slid down to his cheek caressing it, thumb moving gently on his cheekbone, the other hand firm on the small of his back, he shivers as a thumb presses on his bottom lip.

His sharp gaze pierces through Jesse, he's serious.

"You really are very pretty."

Jesse sputters in spite of himself at that.

All the sharpness in his eyes is gone only to be replaced with smugness and his signature toothy smirk.

"Mmm I mean it." He's holding his chin now, tilting it up, thumb still on his lip.

Suddenly the other man starts shrieking taking several steps back, Jesse stands there perplexed, he absentmindedly misses the warmth of the others hands, he cocks his head at him, wondering what happened, seems the waves are growing, he can feel them right underneath his knees, rising and falling, _is he afraid of the sea?,_ Jesse furrows his brows, questioning the others strange behaviour.

He's glaring at the sea like an angry cat, wait is he hissing, _is this guy for real?,_ all the intimidation he felt for the other man is thoroughly quashed in this moment, it bubbles out of him and he can't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" The other says with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You-" 

Wheeze.

"really don't know?" Jesse says smiling.

He pouts again.

"No."

There's a spark in his eyes.

"And I've decided I don't care." With this he grabs Jesse's arm hauling him roughly on to the sand, there's a hand on his throat, _Ooh_ , gently rubbing at the skin there, Jesse shivers for what feels like the millionth time this week, goosebumps traveling up his arms, sighing he let's the other man tangle his hand in Jesse's hair, he presses himself closer, leaving hardly any space between them.

Jesse speaks up rather suddenly.  
"Do you have a name? I don't mean to be rude but I'm curious."

He seems to ponder this for a moment.

"You can call me Johan."

Before Jesse can process it, he has pressed his lips to Jesse's neck, he sharply sucks in a breath, he can feel Johan smirk against his skin, he wraps his arms around his neck, his head is tilted back by a rough hair grab, Johan still pressing hard kisses on his neck, starts trailing up along his jaw, he pulls away making eye contact with Jesse, before kissing him surprisingly softly on the lips.

One of Johan's hands starts playing with his shirt hem, they part not that Jesse really wanted to, though he wouldn't admit it, apparently so Johan can push him on to the sand, he can feel the sand getting in his hair, he trys to get up, at this Johan sits down on his lap and kisses him hard, effectively keeping him in place, the hem playing has been replaced with a firm hand on his hip, parting for air, Johan seems completely unaffected no flush at all, in contrast Jesse swears he looks like a tomato, or at least that's how it feels.

He thinks Johan's going to kiss him on the neck again, he leans toward it, but stops to whisper in Jesse's ear.

"So now you know my name but I never got yours." He sounds mock upset, but before Jesse actually has time to answer he bites him lightly on the neck, really only dragging his teeth across the skin, Jesse's words get caught in his throat anyway.

"You." Jesse manages.

"Hmm." His hot breath ghosts over Jesse's neck, making his next words come out shaky.

"It's Jesse."

Johan looks up at him through his bangs, Jesse is once again faced with those eyes that seem to see right through him, he reaches out to sweep Johan's bangs out of his eyes, _they're soft,_ he traces Johan's eyebrow with his thumb, he hums at this looking content, he grabs Jesse's chin so they can kiss again.

"Jesse." He murmurs against Jesse's lips. 

__

__

"Yes." 

He chuckles, loud and booming, he drags a finger down between Jesse's brows to his nose booping it.

"Heh." Wow an actual smile, an expression of almost childlike glee, his eyes crinkle in the corners, it makes Jesse feel light, so he leans in again, trying to express what he can't with words.

Johan pushes them down from their sitting position, the sand cushions his back, Johan's hands trail up his side's leaving a tingling sensation, Jesse's lips open a bit at this, as if wanting to say something, Johan seizes the opportunity to slip his tongue in, slowly exploring his mouth, and Jesse let's him, actually enjoying the sensation, he reciprocates, feeling Johan's teeth carefully, wary of their sharpness, Johan stills his wandering hands calm, as Jesse becomes acutely aware of what he's done, thinking he might've made the other uncomfortable, he draws back looking away to the side, he curls one hand in the sand.

There's a wet sensation on his neck, _what? Oh,_ Johan's gone back to making Jesse weak in the knees, biting harder then before, Jesse's sure it will leave a mark, he buries his hand in Johan's hair, the kisses start trailing lower, one pressed just above his heart, _can he hear it?_ it thumps in his own ears, his shirts been hiked up, exposing his stomach, allowing Johan to press teasing bites there, Jesse's brain is turned to mush, barely breathing in, he wills himself to inhale slowly, to just melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, there might be more of this, the beginnings of it is sitting in my drafts staring at me.


End file.
